Xion X Reader: The Worlds That Never Met
by LetsWriteAFanfic
Summary: When something strange happens to your home, you find yourself in the world of your favourite video game series. With the knowledge of the events to come, can you try create a happier ending for the trio of nobodies? And possibly share that you don't need hearts to have feelings?
1. What Just Happened?

**Hope you guys enjoy the story! I don't own the characters or the Kingdom Hearts games!**

You've always been a fan of the kingdom hearts games, it was as simple as that. You thought it was a great series and, despite some confusion when referring to the story, you still thought it had an awesome idea and story line. You had recently finished replaying Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. It was never one of your favourite games in the series but you still liked the idea, and the characters too. The nobody trio were always characters you liked.

You leave your home and begin to walk to the corner shop close to your house. You're 15 and far from the most popular kid in school. You were always the one in the background. You're an only child too, so you never really had any friends.

As you walk you begin to hear something. It sounds like screaming. As you begin to turn your head you feel a sharp pain in your chest. You collapse onto the floor and feel the cold concrete press against your body. Everything is going blurry. You can hear faint screams and see people running away as monsters chase them and run about. You hear rattling of metal. It all seems so familiar, especially those monsters...

And then... darkness.

You wake up, once again feeling cold concrete press against your cheek. Your vision is blurry, so you can't see much, however you can see the shiny surface of the ground. It was wet, as if it was raining not too long ago. Bright lights emitted from somewhere high above and all around you. You hear footsteps echo throughout the area and splash in puddles.

"You are not of this world, or the others, are you?" You hear a voice speak to you. Your body feels weak and your head aches. You can't see who it is, although his voice is familiar.

The man speaks again. "A being from a universe different from ours. Would you have the potential? I guess we shall see."

You feel yourself get lifted up by the back of your shirt. Everything starts to go dark again. Before your sight fades you get a glimpse of the man carrying you.

The Organisation's leader, Number I, Xemnas.


	2. Seems Like A Bad Fanfic

You slowly open your eyes and are greeted by a blurry image of a grey ceiling. As your vision begins to clear you turn your head to the side. You could hear music. When the source of the music comes into view you're slightly surprised by who you see. Number IX, Demyx.

As you begin to shift about Demyx notices this and stops playing his sitar. "Aww man, you're awake? There goes my get out of missions free card..." He lets out a sigh.

You slowly sit up and rub your head. "What... happened?" You ask quietly. You have a faint idea but you believe it may be best to go along with whatever is happening.

"No idea, I was just told to keep an I on you, no clue as to why you're here." He replies. You sigh, hoping you could of gotten some answers.

"Anyway, I better go tell Xemnas you're up." And before you could say another word, he left the room.

You lean against the backboard of the bed and begin to think. There's no way this is a dream, everything feels too real. How you ended up in the world of one of your favourite video game series you have no clue, but you do know that this will either be really good or really bad. As you think of what to do your thoughts are interrupted by the door opening and a figure walking inside.

"So you've finally awoken, number XV" The figure says. You notice it's Xemnas, however you're more focused on what he called you. _'Number XV...'_. You stare up at him for a moment before finally speaking.

"What happened... to me?" Xemnas stands by the door and looks down at you.

"How much do you remember of your past?" He says. You think for a moment, trying to decide on what to say. You remember everything you remembered before you woke up here. Your life at home, the Kingdom Hearts games, your school life. Everything. But you felt as if you could get more information if you were to act like you knew nothing.

"Nothing except... my name... (y/n)..." You speak quietly and mumble out your speech. You were slightly intimidated by Xemnas. You knew of his power and didn't want to get on his bad side. He stared at you for a moment before replying.

"I found you passed out near our castle, and so I decided to bring you in. I thought you may be useful to us."

"Useful how?" You ask, feeling a bit more confident and wanting to get some information before whatever would happen next.

"Hold you your hand, and concentrate. Feel the power deep within, and release it." You do as he says and hold out your hand. After a few moments you're shocked to see a keyblade appear in front of you. Now you knew he was up to something. There was no way you would be able to wield a keyblade. It just seemed like some terrible fanfiction. Soon the blade disappeared and you could see a pleased smile on Xemnas' face.

"That is known as a keyblade, and that is what he need you for."

You sit through Xemnas explaining the organisation and kingdom hearts. You knew all of this already but you acted as if you were only just finding out about these things, trying to seem amazed and confused. He didn't explain much, just the basic goal of the Organisation, which is to gain hearts, and how the keyblade is used to collect hearts. After his brief explanation of why you are here he brings you to Where Nothing Gathers.

You stand there in the middle of the room on the table like object. You seem some of the chairs filled, but you notice many aren't. The members from the Castle Oblivion Team are not there, and neither is Roxas. _'Is that happening while Roxas is in that coma?'_ you think to yourself.

"May we all welcome another of the Keyblades Chosen. Number XV, (y/n) (From now on y/n will be your nobody name)" Xemnas announces to the other members. They all stare down at you and talk amongst themselves. You can hear people mentioning how lucky they are that they now have another keyblade wielder, and how this should speed up progress towards kingdom hearts. As they all talk you notice someone standing by Roxas' Chair. Xion. It seems she was called too but since she has no chair, she was forced to stand on the ground. She gives you a small smile, deciding to stay quiet and not draw attention to herself from the other members, and you smile back.

Once everyone has left you are shown back to your room and told to sleep, since you shall begin training missions the next day. You laid down in bed and began to think. From what it looks like, you're at the point where Roxas is in a coma, since he wasn't at the meeting. It also looks like you have a keyblade, although you doubt it was natural and you're sure Xemnas has something to do with it. It would make sense considering what you remember him saying to you when you first woke up in what you can assume was near the skyscraper.

You begin to think even more. With the knowledge of what happens, could you possibly make a better ending? You always thought the ending was sad. Xion is forgotten, Roxas joins with Sora despite his efforts to be his own person, and Axel is left friendless until he soon dies trying to protect Sora/Roxas. Could you fix that? Make the ending of this story one which is better for the three nobodies?

Well, there's only one way to find out.

 **Thanks for reading guys! Sorry about the dumb keyblade thing. (Don't worry there is a reason to why you can wield the keyblade) This is based off a dream I had and so I'm trying to follow it as accurately as I remember.**


	3. Icing On The Cake

It has been a few days since you've joined the organisation, and your training missions are close to ending. With many of the members of the organisation gone you weren't given the exact same kind of missions as Roxas, although that isn't very surprising.

You enter the Grey Area and look around. Xion was talking to Moogle, Demyx and Xigbar were sitting on one of the sofa's and talking, and Siax was looking out the window and at 'Kingdom Hearts'. You walk up to him and speak.

"What's my mission today?" You say quietly. He turns around and stares down at you, his face drained from any emotion as usual.

"You will be paired with Number XIV in Twilight Town. We hope you may learn more about wielding the keyblade during this mission where you shall be collecting hearts." You did expect a heart collecting mission, but not with Xion. You weren't complaining however, since your plan to make a better ending required you to become friends with the nobody trio.

You nod and turn around to see Xion walking up to you. She smiles slightly and she speaks. "Looks like we're paired together today." You return the small smile and nod once again. "Yeah, let's go."

You enter the sandlot and search around for heartless. Neither of you have spoken since the mission began and you knew that would have to change in order for your plan to work. "How long have you been in the organisation?" She's surprised by the sudden question, but replies anyway. "Not too long, a few weeks."

Three soldiers and two shadows appear, and you both take them out quickly. You turn around to look at her as you let your keyblade fade away. "You're pretty good, I can see why Siax expected me to learn more about how to fight from you." She smiles at the compliment as her own keyblade fades away. "Oh, thank you (Y/N)!"

As the mission goes on you talk more and more. By the end you've taken out most heartless in twilight town. You weren't sure how you felt about that, it put Xemnas closer to kingdom hearts, but it helped you improve your strength and skill. You know you'll have to fight Xemnas, so you'll need all the strength you can get.

The last couple shadows are taken out and you look at Xion. "Looks like that's the last of them." Xion nods and as you begin to walk to the dark corridor you hear Xion speak. "Wait." You turn around on the heel of your foot and look at Xion. "I think you deserve... the icing on the cake." You acting confused as to what that could be, but you knew what it was of course.

You follow Xion to the clock tower and when you're handed our ice cream you quickly take a bite of it, of course saying "It's salty... but sweet." line. You've always wondered what the ice cream would taste like, and now you finally have an answer. Truly, these were the questions that needed answering.

"When Roxas wakes up we'll all have ice cream together. He's a keyblade wielder too!" She smiles before taking a small bite out of her ice cream. "Oh, and Roxas said when his friend Axel gets back he'll join us too!" You nod before taking another bite of your ice cream.

The two of you spend your time talking and eating ice cream, but of course all good things must come to an end. You both RTC and return to your rooms. You lay in bed with a smile on your face. Not only did you have a friend, but you were gonna have more soon too. Plus, your friends are video game characters who actually exist! Or well, they don't exist cause they're nobodies? Either way, you're determined to make a better ending now, and you think you may have an idea on how.


	4. Wake Up Sleepyhead!

A few days has passed since your first mission with Xion. You haven't had too many with her, but you still meet her for ice cream in twilight town each day after your missions. You were currently in the Grey Area, preparing your items, when you see Roxas walk in. You smile and walk over to him.

"Hi, you must be Roxas." You wave slightly and he replies with a confused look. "Um, yeah. Who're you?"

Aside from Siax, you and Roxas were the only too in the room. "I'm (Y/N), I heard you're a keyblade wielder too." Roxas smiles, slightly surprised from hearing that there is now a THIRD keyblade wielder. "Oh really? Wow, guess there's three now."

Siax soon walks over and stares down at Roxas. "Seems you're awake. Since we have no missions planned for you currently you will accompany (Y/N) on his mission to destroy a Poison Plant that has surfaced in Twilight Town." The two of you nod and, after sorting through your items and talking to Moogle, leave for Twilight Town. Before you left you heard Roxas ask Siax about the members of Organisation XIII that left to castle oblivion.

As the two of you explore the town in an attempt to find the Poison Plant you talk. "So how are you feeling?" You ask as you finish off the last shadow of the group which had just spawned. You were in the underground tunnels currently.

"What do you mean?" He replies as he lets his keyblade fade away. "Well you've been in a coma for a while, so I was wondering if you're feeling ok after all that time." Roxas walks over to you and nods.

"Yeah, i'm feeling ok." You smile at him before letting your keyblade fade away and continue your search. "Are you heading to the clock tower after the mission?" You ask, which surprises him slightly. "Yeah, why?"

You grin at him. "Cause Xion said when you wake up that you, me and her would all eat ice cream up there!" Roxas nods and smiles back at you. "Alright then."

As time goes on you soon find the Poison Plant and beat it easily. When you and Roxas reach the clock tower you find Xion, who was already there.

"Roxas! You're awake!" She cheers when she sees her friend. Roxas takes his usual seat and you sit on the other side of Xion. You hand her an ice cream and you all begin to dig in. "Oh yeah, I have something for you two." Xion takes out two shells and hands them to you and Roxas. You've already been given a few shells, and you know Roxas has gotten one each day. After the conversation about hearing the ocean in the shells you all share jokes and talk. It was nice. You got to talk with Roxas, made a new friend, and make jokes.

After some time has passed you all RTC and walk down the corridor. As you're all about to separate to your rooms you turn to Xion and smile. "Thanks for the shell by the way Xion!" She looks back at you and returns the smile. "No problem (Y/N)!" You wave goodbye to your friends and return to your room.

You lay down in bed and once again begin to think. Axel was the only one left, and you knew he would return soon. You soon remember the next event, Xion will go missing. You have an idea on how to stop this, so you can avoid the others becoming worried. And so you soon fall asleep, ready for what may come in the future.


	5. It Looks Easier In Video Games

You had woken up earlier than usual the next day. You weren't sure when Xion's mission to fight the Veil Lizard was, so you needed to make sure you were with Xion in the mornings so you knew what mission it would be. Luckily today, the day after Roxas woke up, is the day Xion would receive the mission.

You're sitting down on the sofa, still half asleep, with not many people around. Saix was at the window, Xigbar was relaxing on another sofa, and Demyx was playing his Sitar. You were soon given a small wake up call however by a familiar voice. "Are you ok (Y/N)?" You jump on the spot slightly before turning your head to see Xion. She gave you a worried look.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Just woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep." You give her a reassuring smile, and she smiles back. Xion sits beside you on the sofa and you begin to talk. After some time has passed and more people are waking up you walk up to Saix to receive your missions.

"Number XV shall be going to Agrabah to collect hearts. Number XIV, you shall go to Twilight Town to eliminate an unidentified heartless." Xion nods but you look up at Saix. "Could I go with Xion to fight the heartless?"

Number VII looks at you with a questioning look. "And why would you want to do that?" You stare back at him with a calm expression, although inside you're afraid your idea will fail. "Well if it's unidentified then we don't know how strong it could be, so it would be better to send two members to fight it. Also I could still collect hearts in Twilight Town while we search for the heartless."

Saix continues to stare down at you for a moment before walking away. Xion looks at you and tilts her head slightly. "How come you wanna come with me?" You shrug slightly before smiling at her. "I just think it would be better than only you going to fight whatever this thing is. You could get hurt pretty bad." Xion returns the smile, seeming happy that you care about her well being, but it soon fades as she sees Saix returning.

"The Superior has allowed you to join Number XIV on their mission, however you must still reach the heart quota. You nod at Saix before walking to Moogle to buy some items. Once you and Xion are prepared you both head to Twilight Town.

As you walk around, the two of you talk like usual. You're conversations are sometimes interrupted by heartless popping up but there wasn't much problem. After filling the heartless quota you both begin to search for the target.

"Let's check the forest." You suggest as your keyblade fades away after your last fight. "Why the forest?" Asks Xion as she walks over to you. "Well I heard that there's been a bunch of weird rustling in the trees lately, maybe that's the heartless?" It wasn't the best excuse, however it was good enough to get Xion to agree with you. You both make your way to the forest and talk.

When you enter the forest Xion was laughing from your Saix impression. You spoke in a fake deep voice and had your fingers pressed against your face to make an X shape. "You will go here and collect hearts like you do every day. You will go destroy useless orbs. I will stand here and stare at the moon." Xion laughs harder and gently pushes you.

"Haha! Sounds just like him!" You smile at Xion but let your hands drop to your sides when the trees begin to rustle. You look up and see something quickly dash towards the Mansion. "That's the target!" Exclaims Xion as she charges towards the Mansion, her keyblade appearing in her hand. You nod and quickly follow after her.

When you arrive you are greeted by the Veil Lizard. You start of by using your magic, and let out a barrage of Fire's at the heartless. This caught it's attention. Xion charges forward and swings her keyblade at the monster, but it swings it's tail in response and knocks her away. Next you charge at it. You jump over it's tail and land on it's back. You slice at it's back which causes it to stand up on it's back legs. You fall off and hit the ground with an Oof! Once you've returned to your feet and regained your balance, you see Xion swings at the Lizard. You prepare to charge forward but are knocked back by it's tail and hit to the ground again.

After once again standing up, you look around to find the heartless gone. Xion looks just as confused as you, but your answer to where the heartless is is soon answered by it reappearing behind Xion. Before you can shout out to her, the heartless has already caught her using it's weird tongue. It pulls her closer and then slices at her with it's claws, causing her to yell in pain. You try charge forward to try help her but are hit by it's eye lasers.

You get up from the ground and see the Veil Lizard knock Xion away with it's tail. With your body feeling weak, you can now feel the Limit Power. You charge forward and activate the Limit. You perform multiple swings and attacks on the Heartless, easily dodging any attacks it does by using your short speed boost. Once the Limit is over you jump away and the Lizard is finished off by a Fire Spell from Xion. After the Heart floats into the sky you walk over to Xion and collapse beside her.

"I hate. Fighting. These big guys." Xion nods before letting herself fall backwards and onto the ground. "Thanks for... coming with me (Y/N)..." You smile and turn your head to look at Xion. You're both breathing and panting heavily after the difficult and painful fight. "No problem..."

Well it looks like your plan worked, and- "Actually... there is..." Oh damn it. Please don't say it... "I... I can't summon my keyblade..." You sit up and almost face palm. Xion originally lost the ability to use the keyblade because Roxas was taking back his power. From what you believe, it looks like she could still use it to begin with, but due to the difficult fight she used up what little power she had and has now lost her ability. You do have a plan on what to do about the power problems, however that must wait till later.

You sit back up and smile at Xion. "Don't worry, let's head up to the clock tower and ask talk to Roxas. We can figure out what to do then." Xion still looked worried but got up too. You hand her a potion and you both heal up before buying some ice cream and heading to the clock tower.

Once you arrive at the clock tower you find Roxas already sitting there. "Whoa, what happened?" He says as he sees you two. Your hair was a complete mess and even had some blades of grass stuck in it. Xion looked similar except she had actually taken the pieces of grass out of her hair. She giggles slightly after noticing the grass and then sits down. "Stupid lizard heartless." You mumble as you sit beside Xion.

Xion begins to remove the grass from your hair as you eat your ice cream. Once that's done she begins to eat her own and you all talk. Soon, however, the inevitable conversation topic comes. "I... can't use my keyblade..." She whispers out, which causes Roxas to look at her with a shocked expression. "Seriously!?" She replies with a small nod as she stares down at her ice cream.

"Don't worry, I got any idea." The two nobodies looked at you with a confused look. "We'll just make sure Xion has one of us in her missions, that way we can work double duty until she can use her keyblade again. No one will know she can't use it." Xion smiles and nods in approval of the plan, and Roxas soon nods too.

The three of you continue to talk and you share your amazing impressions with Roxas, who finds them just as funny. After some time has passed you RTC and all return to your rooms.

When you lay down in bed you've for a large smile on your face, but it soon fades as your body begins to ache. You had been blocking out all the pain you had been feeling from after that fight. Video games make it look so easy.


	6. Feels Like Filler

A few days have passed since your fight with the stupid lizard heartless. 'Your' plan to have Xion be in either your or Roxas' missions is working fine, but you had to try your best to persuade Saix. Xion still couldn't use her keyblade yet, however you knew that it wouldn't take too long as long as her and Roxas spent time together so their powers can balance out a bit more.

You just finished your mission in Twilight Town when you suddenly heard a voice speak. "Who're you?" You turn your head to see someone with spiky red hair. Axel.

You're confused for a moment, since Roxas is the one who's supposed to see Axel when he returns, however you soon realise that because Roxas and Xion are doing missions together earlier than expected, Roxas wouldn't be going on the same missions as normal. You turn around and smile at the fellow member.

"I'm number XV, (Y/N). You must be Axel." Axel nods and smirks at you. He taps the side of his head lightly with his finger. "Got the name memorised huh?"

Your smile widens slightly and you nod in response. "Yep, it's committed to memory." That's a little joke about the original catchphrase right there my friends.

"I was just about to head to the clock tower to meet up with Roxas and Xion, you coming?" Axel nods and begins to walk with you before asking, "So, you and Xion are joining me and Roxas up there now?"

You turn your head to look at Number VIII and nod slightly. "Yeah, Roxas invited Xion after they became friends and Xion did the same with me."

"Well that's good, more the merrier I guess. So, what weapon do you use?" Asks Axel as you both walk towards where you can acquire the delicious ice cream which you and your friends eat daily. Of course this ice cream being the usual sea salt ice cream.

"Keyblade." Axel looks at you with a questioning look. "Another keyblade user? Man, you guys are gonna take over the entire organisation at this rate." You both laugh for a moment before buying your ice cream, plus some for your two other friends, and heading up to the clock tower.

Once you arrive you turn the corner to see Roxas and Xion. Axel stays behind the corner, like you two planned, and the two other nobodies notice you. "Hey (Y/N)!" "Hi (Y/N)!" You smile and wave slightly. "Hey guys."

"Hey Roxas, your friend was called Axel, right?" You ask, trying to keep yourself from smiling too wide. "Yeah, why?" He replies.

"Looks like you got my name memorised, huh?" Axel walks around the corner and into view and Roxas' eyes widen slightly. "Axel! I heard everyone at Castle Oblivion was..."

You and Axel take your usual seats and Axel smirks. "You didn't think I was gone did ya? Please, nothing can keep me down." You hand an ice cream to Roxas and then one to Xion. Your friends thank you for the ice cream and you all begin to talk and laugh. Xion explains the keyblade problem to Axel but it's only a drip in the bucket of conversation topics that are mentioned.

As time passes, like always, you all RTC and return to your rooms. As you walk down the hall you hear Xion, who was walking beside you, speak. "Saix said that soon i'll have to start going solo..." You turn your head and smile at the black haired nobody. "Don't worry, i'm sure you'll get your keyblade back soon." You speak quietly, just in case anyone could hear you, but no one was in the area.

Xion smiles back at you and nods slightly. "Yeah!" She cheers. "Alright. Good night Xion!" You say before entering your room. You hear her say "Good night!" before she walks off to her own room.

You lay down in bed and, like usual, begin to think. Although your knowledge of the games events are helpful right now, later on when many changes have been made some events may not happen, which could become a problem. You decide not to worry however and soon fall asleep.


	7. Such A Surprising Reveal

You're currently sitting at the clock tower with Axel. Axel has already finished his ice cream and your almost done. You weren't talking about much, just trying to get to know each other better.

Your conversation, however, is cut short when you hear people approaching. You turn your head to see Roxas and Xion standing there.

"Heya guys, how'd the mission go?" You ask as you lean back slightly. Roxas hands you and Axel some sea salt ice cream, which was good since you had just finished, and then takes his seat. Xion stays standing however.

She raises her hand and her keyblade appears in her hand. You all smile. "You got your keyblade back!" You cheer. "Close call, Saix was gonna split all of you up soon." Says Axel as he takes a bite out of his new ice cream.

Xion nods and sits down. "Yep! Thanks for helping me guys!" Roxas shrugs and says "No problem, although it was (Y/N)'s idea." Well actually it was Axel's idea, but you borrowed it since he wasn't around at the time. "Yeah! Roxas is right! Thanks (Y/N)!" She cheers and smiles at you widely. You can't help but smile back. "No need to thank me, it's fine."

Xion begins to eat her ice cream and soon you and Roxas start to eat yours too. You all talked about the usual things, made jokes about missions and members, and some other stuff too.

Although the power problem was still there, you decided to start the end plan now, or at least hint at it.

"Hey guys, do we really need hearts?" You ask as you finish your ice cream. Roxas and Axel shrug. "Well we need hearts to feel emotions." Says Axel, to which Xion nods slightly.

"Yeah but, don't we already feel emotions right now?" This causes Xion to tilt her head slightly. Axel looks at you, as if wanting you to continue, and so you do. "I mean, we all have fun and laugh don't we? Demyx loves his Sitar, Luxord loves gambling, the list can go on and on." Axel shrugs at your point. "Well it's cause we remember what it's like to feel that stuff."

You shake your head and then gesture to yourself, Roxas and Xion. "But we don't, and we still feel the same as you guys." This causes all three of the nobodies to go into thought, so you laugh slightly. "Heheh, sorry for bringing it up, just a bit curious I guess." Roxas shakes his head. "Don't worry about it." Cheers Xion with her adorable smile.

Yeah, adorable. Big whoop. You're in the world of kingdom hearts. A video game series. Thinking a girl is adorable and maybe having feelings for her isn't surprising at all, especially when compared to what's happening.

You all finish your ice creams and soon RTC. You all talk as you walk through the corridor and wave goodbye as you all reach your rooms.

When you arrive at your room you lay down in bed and summon your keyblade. This isn't easy. You have to figure out why you can use the keyblade too, plus get everyone on board with your plan, and fix the power problem between Roxas and Xion. And let's not forget that you have to go on missions every day and wake up early so you know what missions Xion goes on so you know when you can start another one of your plans.

You hope in the end, everything turns out how you want it to.


End file.
